A Heated Night
by sierragust
Summary: A few years after the Fourth Ninja War had ended, Seda takes Sophia out towards his place where they could spend the rest of their lives together. [Naruto Crossover] *Completed* (Sephia with a few references to NaruHina and SasuSaku) Rated M for smut and Seda's slight swearing. [Post-699] [Pre-700]


**A/N: After reading "** **We're Gasoline on Fire" by DeepPoeticGirl** **(don't worry, I'll link her profile up), I felt like writing this Naruto AU one-shot sequel to the story and no, I'm NOT going to be writing a Toeda yaoi pairing anytime soon unlike Kalea-Jade from DeviantArt and WanderingSoulofTime. Therefore, I hope you guys like this steamy Sephia story, especially you, Yellow14. Also, I usually don't write these kind of stories, but it's a good experience since I haven't even written a Dark Cloud lemon story with a certain silver-haired king and his beautiful girlfriend before.**

 **Seda: *holds up a sign that reads "She doesn't own Naruto and Dark Cloud."***

 **u/1305550/**

 **Warning: Smut**

 **Rating: M**

 **X~X~X**

Smirking slightly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead after hearing his kunai make a _thunking_ sound as it embedded itself into the target, Seda started picking his weapons out of the targets as a light summer breeze gently blew through his silver hair that ended just above his shoulder blades after he wiped the sweat off the back of his neck that drenched the tips of his hair. Shaking his head at the crazy and absurd thought of him being a certain pink-haired Uchiha's unrelated silver-haired cousin, he left to head back towards Konoha.

As he walked past the familiar bench overlooking the ocean where Sasuke had taken Sakura out on their date all those years ago, the twenty-two-year-old Raybrandtian Jounin saw a shivering young woman, about a year younger than he was, sitting on the bench, with light brown hair pulled into a bun and had beautiful sapphire eyes that he immediately fell in love with ever since they first met at the Ninja Academy. She was looking at the breathtaking scene until he cleared his throat.

"Aren't you cold out here, Sophia…?" Seda asked, snapping her out of whatever she was into as he cleared his throat.

Sophia almost jumped out of her skin at the sopranic tone of his voice and looked up at him.

"Oh, Seda!" She exclaimed, turning her attention towards the ground and blushing hotly. "You scared me."

A silver eyebrow was raised as a smirk played on his lips for a moment. "Are you cold or not?"

"No. I'm not." She lied, shaking her head.

"I may be no Uchiha, but I can tell you're lying just by looking at your face." Seda said, his smirk deepening as she tried to cover up her tomato-red cheeks.

She said nothing.

"See you later." He said before walking away, his smirk disappearing.

Without another word, Seda pivoted and began to walk away before he heard her.

"Seda, wait!" She cried as she looked at him.

Seda paused for a second, confused violet orbs staring straight into her sapphire ones.

"I'll go with you. It's getting nippy out here." She finally said, looking into his violet orbs.

Seda could feel his heart racing as he unzipped his black coat and wrapped it around her freezing shoulders before they walked off.

"Hey, Raybrandt-sensei!" Toan's voice called from the other side of the Ichiraku ramen store.

"How are you doing, Toan?" Seda asked, turning around and looking at the brunette-haired Pendragon and the son of Aga and Reneè.

"Fine. Just paid my respects to Neji's gravestone." Toan said, looking up at the silver-haired man.

Tears silently fell from Seda's eyes as he remembered seeing Hiashi holding a picture of his now-deceased son during his daughter's wedding, silently wishing that the elder Hyuga was still alive and watching the marriage of his sister, Hinata.

"I see." Seda said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Toan asked, immediately noticing the tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Seda said, looking at the brunette.

"Anyway, care for some ramen?" Toan asked, instantly noticing the look in his eyes. "I'll buy."

"No, Toan." Seda said coldly, looking at him. "I swear, you're just like Naruto and his kids."

"Except I don't even have ramen 24/7 for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day." Toan said, laughing. Seda smirked and spread his hands.

"That's true." He said, remembering how Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tried to get their sensei to reveal his face.

"How about it?" Toan asked, holding a bag in front of him.

Anger ran throughout Seda's body as he took a few threatening steps towards Toan and punched the young Pendragon in the face with a chakra-infused punch, similar to how Sakura would punch Naruto in the face whenever he did something stupid, sending him flying as money spilled out of the bag near his feet.

 **"I SAID NO!"** Seda roared after him, leaving Xiao shocked.

 **"TOAN-KUN!"** Xiao screamed as the pink-haired kunoichi with the strange feline features ran after her boyfriend.

Satisfied, Seda straightened and smirked as he and Sophia headed towards his place.

"How did you…" Sophia started before Seda interrupted her.

"Got that from Sakura." The Raybrandt said before they continued walking towards their destination.

"Figures as much." Sophia giggled, leaning her head against Seda's shoulder that made the silver-haired young man blush. "But wasn't that mean that you punched him?"

"He deserved it." Seda said, smirking lightly.

As they entered the warm building, Seda shook his head furiously to the side, casting a few leaves from the tips of his now shoulder-length hair. Sophia slowly took his coat off and hung it up on the coat hanger as she heard Seda's footsteps disappear into the kitchen after they taken their shoes off.

"I haven't heard anything from Sakura at all yesterday." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"I think that she and Sasuke were having some adult time with each other ever since they got married to each other." Seda said over his shoulder, rolling up the sleeves of his black turtleneck before he pulled something out that looked like a can along with a nearby can opener while still getting over the fact that Sakura and Sasuke got married outside of the village. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"A little bit." She said, hearing her stomach groan slightly.

Nodding, he dumped some tomato soup into a saucepan and filled the empty can with icy cold water before turning the stove on and stirred the blood-red liquid right before putting a sprig of basil into the broth. Sophia watched him dip a few herbs of basil into the hot red liquid that smelled like tomatoes, which were a raven-haired male Uchiha's favorite food.

"What have you been up to?" He asked as he sat down at the carved mahogany table with his bowl of tomato soup that had some shredded cheddar cheese on the top before he brought a tea kettle over.

"I'm just traveling. Nothing much." She said, spooning some hot soup in her mouth after gently blowing the steam off.

Seda's eyes were wide as he stared at her. "Like him?" He asked.

"Who? Sasuke?" She asked, looking at him before shaking her head. "I'm not like him, Seda…"

"I know. But still…" Seda said before biting his lower lip hard enough until it bled.

Sophia giggled as Seda looked at her, a silver eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smirking slightly before he started drinking his tea.

"Nothing." She said. "You almost remind me of Sakura whenever you bite your lip."

"Really, now?" Seda's smirk deepened. At least this was getting somewhere for a change.

After they ate, and he washed the dishes, the brown-haired kunoichi got up and glanced out the window. Night had fallen around the village.

"I guess I'd better get home. It's already late." Sophia said, reaching for the doorknob.

Seda's heart stopped but he maintained composure before he stopped her.

"Wait." He said, grabbing her free hand. "I have to tell you something that I've been wanting to say to you for the longest time."

"What is it?" She asked, turning around and touching his handsome face before Seda grabbed her outreached hand in his own and held it in front of him.

"I love you, Sophia…" He said, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes. "I have been the first time I ever laid eyes on you."

Sophia's heart skipped several beats as she looked into his piercing gray-blue eyes that shone beautifully in the moonlight, blushing as she felt his hot breath brush against her lips and realized just how intimately _close_ he was to her. She backed away until her back unfortunately hit the door and the wall, watching him close the distance between them as he pressed his body against hers.

"You can stay if you want to…" He breathed, feeling his eyes slowly start to drift close. "It's up to you."

She swallowed nervously as their noses touched almost immediately, his lips almost getting closer to hers.

"Seda, I..." She tried to say before he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers.

Closing her eyes and slowly taking her hand off the doorknob, she returned and deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his silvery-platinum hair. She gasped slightly when he kissed the nape of her neck and her shoulder before once again tasting the flavor of strawberries on her lips until they immediately broke apart, gasping for air.

"Let's stop before things get… out of… hand…" She said before the kisses became more heated, trying her best to hold back a slight moan that was now threatening to escape her lips.

A sinister and handsome smirk crossed his lips as he pinned her to the wall, pressing more of his body into hers.

"How about we continue in my room?" He said before capturing her lips in his once again in a deep kiss as he quickly undid her bun and the braid that it was held.

Moaning softly into his mouth as they made their way towards his bedroom, she found herself lying on top of his bed and watched him take his turtleneck off. When he finally got it off after almost ripping the fabric from his body, Sophia immediately blushed at the sight of his toned chest and abs, noticing the old scars that he accumulated as a shinobi. His arms were slightly muscular compared to Sasuke's remaining right arm, which she knew that he still had the stump where his left arm was after he and Naruto had their final battle, and his slight breathing made every muscle in his body tense.

' _My Lord... Seda has the body of a god...!'_ Sophia thought, blushing hotly at the sight of his built chest as her eyes slowly traveled down his abdomen. _'He's so hot...'_

Seda couldn't help but smirk at her blushing face as he slowly advanced towards her.

"Are you liking what you're seeing, Sophia?" He asked, looking at her.

 **(Lemon scene ahead! Please turn away if you want to live!)**

Nodding while maintaining eye contact, Sophia slowly took her cream tank top off and let it fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked in front of him except for her panties.

"I'm so nervous about this, Seda..." She said, slowly swallowing a lump in her throat as she looked into his eyes. "I haven't shown you what I look like."

"Don't be scared." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

Watching as the moonlight highlighted every curve of her beautiful body, Seda smiled and gently captured Sophia's lips in his own once more, slowly plunging his tongue into the deep recesses of her mouth as she pulled him down with her and wrapped her arms around his neck while running her fingers through his hair. She gasped into his mouth as he began massaging one of her breasts, his skilled fingers tweaking a sensitive bud before he engulfed the entire mound in his mouth as she arched her back and moaned loudly while he switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"Seda...please..." She breathed, moaning softly as he started trailing kisses down her body before she bit her lower lip to try to control her breathing despite her rapidly-beating heart.

"Please what?" He asked, smirking slightly as he massaged her left breast while continuing to tease her in many ways.

"Don't...stop..." She said before letting out a slight moan through her teeth as she threw her head back.

"As you wish, my love." Seda said as he continued sucking her boobs.

Seda jerked his head back, smirking as he saw the lustful look in her eyes before gently rubbing her sensitive area and plunging his fingers into her soaked core which earned a slight moan from her lips.

"You're so wet." He said seductively as his smirk deepened. "Have you been wanting my attention lately?"

"Yes…" she said breathlessly.

He watched as she threw her head back and moaned loudly before he took his fingers out of her and wiped them clean with the blade of his tongue until he pulled the last piece of clothing off, leaving her completely naked as she immediately closed her legs. Seda smirked and spread her legs apart to see her vagina.

"I don't want to wait anymore…" Sophia said lustfully, taking his pants off along with his dark-blue boxers until he was naked as well.

Seda lowered his head down to plant himself between her legs and before her soaked womanhood.

"Same here…" he breathed as he slowly ran his tongue up and down her vagina.

Sophia's eyes shot open and moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue on her, fighting the urge to scream his name in bliss as she shut her eyes and gently gripped his head.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" Sophia moaned in utmost pleasure, tangling her fingers in his silvery-platinum locks and tugging his head towards her vagina as she fought the urge to scream. _**"PLEASE**_ don't stop! That feels so wonderful!"

Hearing her heavy breathing getting louder with each heaving breath, Seda smirked and continued igniting her already-kindled fire until it suddenly became a fiery inferno that seemed unbearable for her. His tongue dove deeper into her pussy as he stabbed his fingers into her slick heat, causing her to moan loudly and thrash around the bed while saying his name repeatedly like mantra. Seda gave Sophia's vagina a few more licks before she came all over his face.

Sweat dripped down her beautiful face as she looked down at him while he looked up at her and their eyes slowly met, her eyes constantly burning with uncontrollable lust.

"You're so beautiful under the moonlight, Sophia…" Seda said, carefully lying on top of her and looking deep into her sapphire eyes while biting his lower lip. "Are you… ready to go further?"

"Yes, Seda… I'm ready…" She said as he kissed her slowly and lovingly on the lips before he slid his cock into her pussy, almost letting out a slight pained moan at the feeling of him within her despite the small stream of her blood dripping down from his member as he took her virginity.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers as he remained inside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the pained look on her face.

"I'm alright." She said, smiling at him. "It just hurts a little bit."

"That's good." He said, slowly wrapping his arms around her back as the pain disappeared. "I'm going to move now."

He smiled at her before he began thrusting in and out of her, feeling her arms wrap around his back as he kept his slow and steady pace.

"Seda… you feel amazing inside me…" Sophia moaned out as he continued thrusting.

"God fucking damnit, you feel so wonderful…" He swore as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

"Harder, please." Sophia moaned as Seda continued to jackhammer his penis into her vagina.

The moon shone brightly as Seda intensified his thrusts, sweat was dripping down his face as it made their naked bodies glisten brightly. Sophia's moans grew louder until he felt her fingernails digging into his back.

"I'm almost…" She said, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Same here…" he breathed, gritting his teeth as he increased his speed and pounded into her continuously.

He continued driving his thrusts hard and deep until her mind suddenly became blank when she spiraled into her orgasm. When his thrusts slowed, she moaned softly as his seed filled her to the brink.

"That was wonderful." Sophia finally said as she recovered quickly.

"I'm not done with you yet." Seda said, smirking wickedly.

With that, Seda picked Sophia up and slammed her back against the wall, his penis going even further into her vagina.

"Please don't stop, Seda!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her to oblivion. "I love you so much."

The moon shone beautifully under the night sky as Seda fucked Sophia endlessly, her moans getting louder and louder as he continued thrusting his penis in and out of her vagina before he clenched his teeth.

"Damn it... I'm gonna cum..." The Raybrandt swore as he continued fucking his woman.

"Same here, Seda..." Sophia moaned as Seda continued to pleasure her.

Carrying her back to the bed, Seda continued to jackhammer his penis into her vagina erratically, Sophia gripping the headboard of the bed as Seda fucked her hard until their orgasms immediately came.

Quickly recovering from her orgasm, Sophia smiled as she stroked Seda's penis back into being erect once again before she started sucking his member, her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head as she continued to suck him.

"Sophia, I'm gonna cum…!" Seda groaned as he gritted his teeth.

Sophia gave him a few more sucks before he eventually came, shooting his hot cum into her mouth as she pulled away and swallowed his seed.

"I want you to fuck me, Seda…" Sophia said as she spread the lips of her vagina and looked at Seda's penis.

Without hesitation, Seda slid his penis deep inside Sophia's vagina and both of them moaned loudly as he began fucking her.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me more, Seda…" Sophia begged as he continued fucking her while sweat continuously dripped from their naked bodies.

Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia hard, her boobs bouncing back and forth as he continued fucking her while sweat continuously dripped from their naked bodies as he kissed her neck.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you get pregnant with my child…" He said as he continued fucking Sophia.

"Yes! Yes! Please don't stop fucking me, Seda!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her.

The tip of Seda's penis hit a certain spot in her vagina a few more times before their orgasms came. Sophia moaned loudly as she came all over his penis while she felt his sperm fill her womb before he gently pulled out of her vagina and collapsed next to her.

 **(End of the lemon.)**

Letting out a blissful sigh as she nuzzled against his bare chest, Sophia stared deep into Seda's beautiful grey-blue eyes as she asked a question that had been attacking her mind ever since she lost her virginity to him while they had sex. "Am I your first?"

A deep chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled her closer towards him. "Yeah, you are."

"You weren't just using me, were you?" She asked, looking into his eyes with a hint of seriousness despite her smile.

"Of course not." He said, still holding her close.

Her eyes softened as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, feeling him slide something on her finger. When they eventually broke apart for breath, she gasped as she saw a beautiful diamond ring shining on her finger.

"Is this a dream, Seda…?" She asked, looking into his loving eyes.

"Sophia, I know this is so very sudden to you, but please hear me out. What I truly mean to say is… will you marry me?" He asked her as a small blush completely graced his cheeks.

Sophia was in complete awe at the sight of the diamond ring shining beautifully on her finger. She smiled at the proposing man she loved, her eyes filled with tears of happiness as she realized what was now happening before her.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed happily, leaping into his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"Welcome to the family, Sophia..." was the last thing that Seda had said before falling asleep beside her.

Smiling as she ran her fingers through his sweaty silver hair, Sophia's strength slightly gave out and her eyes closed as she also fell asleep.

 **X~X~X**

 _A few years later…_ _ **(This takes place in the 700th chapter of the Naruto manga)**_

Sophia successfully chopped up the vegetables and wiped her knife clean until she heard the front door open.

"I'm home, mother." Someone said as a young ocean-haired boy entered the house.

"Hey, Ivera. How was your day at the Academy?" Sophia asked, looking into her son's violet-blue eyes.

Ivera Cross Raybrandt was the exact splitting image of Seda, with his same hairstyle and eye color despite the right eye having the same shade of blue as his mother. The color of his hair, however, was a deep ocean-blue.

"It was okay up until I overheard Sarada call Boruto annoying after he called Chouchou fat." Ivera said, looking at his mother. "I wonder why she called him that, though."

Sophia giggled at the thought of Sakura's little Uchiha girl calling Naruto's son "annoying" after he called Chóji and Karui's girl "fat", which was taboo for every member of the Akimichi clan.

 _'Must run in the family, I guess.'_ Sophia thought, smiling as she remembered Sasuke had used to call Sakura "annoying" right before they got married outside the village.

"You'll get used to it." She said, running her fingers through his hair as she continued making a hearty meal for them after glancing at her wedding picture that was taken after Simba ended up marrying them until she sensed a familiar presence in the living room. Sophia groaned irritatedly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know that's you disguised as Sasuke, _Seda_." Sophia said, not even turning around to see her platinum-haired husband disguised as a certain raven-haired Uchiha male, which she knew was still traveling the world outside of the village, as she threw the ingredients into a bowl while not adding the "-kun" at the end of his name unlike Sakura and Hinata.

Seda smirked and raised his "prosthetic" hand up to his lips to undo the transformation.

"Just thought I'd surprise you two." Seda said before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad!" Ivera said as he ran up to his father.

Sophia quickly wiped her hands on a nearby towel and took in her silver-haired husband's features, smiling as she saw sweat dripping down his handsome face.

"Training?" She asked, looking into his beautiful violet eyes.

Seda nodded. "Yeah." He said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." Sophia said, smiling as he quickly kissed her.

 **X~X~X**

 **A/N: That does it for this sweet one-shot. Also, I was originally going to put Monica to be in the end of the story, but ended up choosing Ivera instead, compliments of Kalea-Jade. And I come to think that Seda's canon last name is, in fact, the same as Monica's and King Raybrandt's from _Dark Cloud 2_ , which DOESN'T mean that Seda's her father. I'm quite surprised that NO ONE has ever made a lemon story with Seda and Sophia before.**

 **And if any of you were offended by the lemon, then** _ **why**_ **are you reading this?**

 **Please review.**

 **NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO GAIDEN is owned by Masashi Kishimoto while Dark Cloud/Dark Chronicle a.k.a. Dark Cloud 2 is owned by Akihiro Hino/Level-5.**


End file.
